


The Start Of Something New

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dont post anywhere Concent is not Given, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When Yang looses Blake to death by death stalkers years ago. In a bar she finds someone new. This story is based on an original Charachter from and RP with a friend. If you don't like OC's (which I totally understand if you don't) and you don't like Bumbleby separated by any means. This is not the story for you. I rather give the fair warning now.





	The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Yang).



> This story is based on an original Charachter I did in an RP with my one year RP partner. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Edited by lustigkurre 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yang Xiao Long. She belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I do own however Aileen Foxy. This is written for entertaiment porpuse only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang is at a bar drinking beer. She hated that she was alone while her sister had someone to cuddle and sleep with at night. She was happy for Ruby but she wished she could be with someone just as her little sister was. The bar was small, with brown shiny wood, small wooden tables and seats scattered all around. The smell of smoke and alcohol present. 

She heard the door open but kept her eyes on her beer bottle. It wasn't till she felt fur brushing her back that she looked to the side. There going to sit beside her was a double fox Faunus. She had white fox ears with light brown tips and a white fox tail with light brown tip. She had long brown hair and hazel colored eyes. An hourglass body, big breasts and a voluptuous ass.

She was incredible. She asked for a Margarita on the rocks with lots of salt. Yang kept her eyes on her as she took a sip of her drink. The fox Faunus felt she was being watched and thus she turned her head towards Yang.

“Hi” She said. “Do you come here often?”

Yang took another swig before placing the bottle on the bar table. “Yes I do, too often if you ask me. What is a beautiful woman like yourself doing in a bar such as this? You're lucky you sat down beside me. If not all these men would be hitting on you.” 

The Fox faunus eyes twinkled. “Oh then thank you for keeping them at bay. My name is Aileen.”

“My name is Yang, Yang Xiao Long” Yang said offering her hand to shake.

Aileen took it and smiled at how firm and callous Yang's hands were.

“My full name is Aileen Foxy. I know so before you point it out, my family name has been Foxy since forever.” Her tail kept swinging from side to side hypnotizing Yang. Yang shook her head having been staring at her tail. Looking at how soft and fluffy it was she wanted to run her fingers through it and ...and...she shook her head again.

“Aileen Foxy, so Aileen do you work?” Yang took a swing of her beer.

“Yes as a nurse in the Vale Hospital” Aileen sipped from her margarita.

“Cool cool, I'm a Huntress or I was. I retired when lost my partner to death stalkers. That’s why I drink every day. She had been my everything.” Yang's eyes watered up as she thought of Blake.

“I'm so incredibly sorry.” Aileen sympathized.

‘’'Thank you. She was a Cat Faunus, Blake, Blake Belladonna.” Yang said.

Aileen's eyes widen in recognition. “Oh my gosh Blake, of course, that was all over the news of Menagerie mostly because of who her father is of course. I'm so sorry that happened to you all.” Aileen said sincerely.

“It's ok but how about you and me get to know each other?” Yang asked with a smile.

Aileen looked at her as she took a long sip of her drink before putting the glass down.

“I'm ok with it, on one condition.”

“Anything.” Yang answered.

“You can't fall in love with me.”

“No promises but I'll try not to.” Yang said sincerely as she ran her left hand through her own golden locks.

Aileen smiled and kept swinging her tail side to side. “Okay at least you're honest. Can you tell me more about you?”

“There's not much to say except that I studied at Beacon Academy, was in a team with my sister, then we graduated and now we do other things.” She said ordering another beer.

Aileen nodded, she then bit her lip. “You know I treat many people including hunters and huntresses. I know it’s not any consolation but, I know what is like to want to save a life and then have it slip from your hands.”

Yang nodded taking a swig from her beer bottle.  
“Thanks. How about we head out of here? It's a bit stuffy in here.” 

They paid for their drinks and Yang offered her hand to Aileen who took it. They left and Yang got on Bumblebee before she asked if Aileen was ok with going to her place as she offered a helmet to her. She agreed to the suggestion as she put the helmet on and got behind Yang. Holding on to her tight, her tail trailing behind her.

Aileen felt butterflies in her stomach as Yang drove them fast along the empty streets of Vale. She soon got to her studio apartment were she invited Aileen in.  
She looked back at her, ”Sorry it is a bit messy.” she said apologetically as she started picking up beer bottles from the floor and table. She motioned for her to sit on the queen sized bed, her only seating furniture. The kitchenette had a small pot on its stove and a few dishes were in the sink. She had a Betta in a five gallon fish tank on the kitchenette counter.

Yang turned around after cleaning the things off her stove and sink. “Do you want anything?” She asked as she turned on the fish tank light, giving the room a nice lighting.

“Um water please?” Aileen asked politely.

Yang nodded and got a cold water bottle from the fridge and poured it in a blue glass cup and topped it off with some ice cubes before she brought it over to her. Aileen quickly drank the water, almost drinking the full glass in a few gulps. Yang then sat down next to Aileen. Aileen sensing the change in Yangs pheromones quickly turned her head to see lilac eyes looking at her. She smiled and touched Yang's cheek tenderly. Yang leaned in to the touch. 

“Tell me if I'm going to fast.” Aileen gently said as she started giving loving soft kisses over Yangs face. Yang for her part was already running her hands over Aileen's tail. Aileen's right ear twitched as she felt her tail being touched. She then captured Yang's lips in hers. The kiss was slow and sweet at first til, Aileen's tongue entered Yang's mouth. 

Yang moaned softly as her tongue danced with Aileen's.Their tongues swirled and prodded. They continued kissing, Aileen sinking her fingers in Yang's hair, Yang pulling Aileen by her waist to be closer to her till she pulled her on top of her. Aileen's leg was now between Yang's legs as it put a bit of pressure on her center.

Yang stopped the kiss to instead trail kisses down Aileen's neck as she started touching and grabbing her behind. Aileen moaned and put pressure on her core with her leg. Yang then moved to unzip her tight royal blue dress that accentuated her curves. Yang slowly slid off her dress as Aileen moved so it could be discarded on the floor somewhere. 

Yang growled at seeing such big breasts contained by such a pretty blue and black lace bra. She groped her breasts through her bra making Aileen tilt her head back. Aileen quickly regained control again and undid Yang's brown jacket, orange spaghetti strap shirt, khaki pants and socks. She moaned at seeing Yang's equally impressive chest and quickly took the left nipple in her mouth while she massaged the other one.

Yang moaned and tilted her head back as she held Aileen's head in place and played with her tail. She loved this, she loved faunus's and she loved being touched and aroused like this.

Yang then unhooked Aileen's bra and pulled off her panties which she could smell her scent from. Aileen, now completely naked took off Yang's underwear as well. Now with both of them naked they drank in what they saw with their eyes, raking their eyes all over each other. Aileen kissed Yang down her neck and Yang ran her fingers down her back to her butt as she touched her buttcheeks. Aileen soon started grinding on Yang's thigh and Yang moved her so their pussies could grind against each other. 

It was slow at first as they continued to kiss and make out. Yang kept playing with Aileen's tail unknown to her how sensitive it was. She kept tugging and pulling on it. Till she pulled harder and Aileen screamed as she came the first time. Yang smiled and kissed her again passionately. 

They soon found a rhythm and kept grinding on each other till Yang decided to use her fingers inside Aileen. She moved her two fingers purposely. The wetness and stickiness coating her index and middle fingers. She kept at it as Aileen decided to do the same and used her left index and middle finger inside Yang. They could both feel the velvety wet walls of each other's pussies. They kept at it first slow and steady, then going faster and faster. Soon they were hitting each other's G-spot and before long they both hit their climaxes.

They both breathed hard trying to catch their breaths.Yang held Aileen close to her body as Aileen had her face on Yang's left shoulder as she breathed next to Yang's ear. After they composed themselves Aileen lied down on the bed, her left arm over her forehead. Yang looked up at the ceiling when she broke the silence.

“I want to do that again. But next time I'm taking you out to dinner first.” 

“What did I say about falling in love with me?” Aileen replied.

“That I shouldn't but I know I might so I want the next time to be done right.” Yang said turning her head to look at her.

Aileen smiled and moved to kiss her and just like that round two started and they knew this was only the beginning and not the end.


End file.
